The Night Of True Love
by CSCreations
Summary: Post season 6. Emma gets a day off to finally spend some time with her loved one, Killian. But what happens when he gets sick because of his tyring in the Underworld?And most importantly what promise he will make to Emma when he will recover?


That was it. No villain in Storybrook for at least 1 day. She was so happy that her loved one came back that she couldn't wait to go to their home together. She had dreamt that moment for a long time. As soon as they got in their home , they went upstairs to their bedroom. Their bedroom was huge, it was the biggest room in the home. It had a king-sized bed covered with a red blanket, a big bathroom, a fireplace in front of the bed and a couch in from of their fireplace. It also had a big balcony with an amazing view to the sea and of course to the Jolly Roger. Although Emma had imagined their first night at their home differently, with other enjoyable activities, he was so tired that he fell asleep immediately. He was so tired from his experience in the Underworld that he slept with his vest and shirt. Emma was wearing now the sweater she was wearing when she healed him from his scratches in the Underworld, and her blue jeans. Emma lied down to their bed near him. God, he was so handsome when he was sleeping. Emma thought while she was caressing his black hair. As soon as she finished with his hair she leaned to his closed mouth smiling and pressed a kiss to his warm lips.

''I love you so much'' Emma said after she kissed him. She took their red blanket to her arms and covered them with it. When she did that, she leaned to him and now their bodies were touching each other as her hand was resting to his chest. She had missed this man so much. She pressed another small kiss to his lips, leaned her head to his and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Emma got up early and went to make him breakfast, the clock was showing 11'30. Emma smiled, the breakfast was ready and she was ready to wake up Killian. She went upstairs in the thought that Killian had already woken up but he hadn't. His handsome figure was still resting on their huge bed. Emma sat on his side of the bed and leaned to his mouth.

''My love, are you alright?''Emma whispered and kissed his lips. Killian's eyes started to open. Usually they were blue like sea and beautiful but now they were red from the tiring.

''Emma'' Killian said fighting to open his eyes. Then, he finally got the strength and put his hand on her chick pushing her hair behind her ear.

''Come on, my love. Wake up. Dad gave me the day off and I will be by your side for the rest of the day. We can cuddle and spend time with each other, just us and our love.'' Emma said but suddenly she noticed that Killian closed his eyes again. Worried, she put her hand on his chick. Oh, my god, he was burning up.

''Killian, my love, you're burning up!'' Emma said worried.

''No, my love, I just feel a bit under the weather that's all'' Killian said as he was fighting to open his red eyes.

''You have fever, Killian! Oh, my god!'' Emma said and searched everywhere to find the thermometer. When she did, she put it to his mouth.

''Oh God Killian! You have 38 fever!'' Emma said.

''It must be from your tiring, from the Underworld, Oh god I have to make you a…'' Emma said but Killian interrupted her by touching her cold hand.

''No. I can't possibly be sick. I haven't been sick for 200 years!'' Killian said

''But you had a very bad experience of staying in the Underworld, Killian it must be this. I need to make you a soup'' Emma as she leaned to get up from their bed but Killian again touched her hand.

''At least stay here with me for a bit'' Killian said with a cute face and Emma smiled and gave in his cute face.

''Okay, babe, but in 5 minutes exactly I will have to go down to the kitchen to make your soup'' Emma said and leaned her body near his and kissed his warm lips but Killian suddenly took a step away from her.

''Careful, Swan! I may pass you my sickness'' Killian said and Emma smiled.

''I don't care. Now I have to go down. I will be right back in a few minutes with your soup'' Emma said and gave him a goodbye kiss. Emma went downstairs and made his warm soup. She had now put in the fridge the cake and the cookies she had made for him for breakfast. As soon as she did that, she climbed the stairs and went inside their bedroom with a white disk that had his soup on it.

''Room service!''Emma said smiling and sat near him and left his soup on the night table.

''So, are you going to tell me when you started learning how to cook?'' Killian said with a cracked voice.

''I learnt just for you, now eat up, it will get cold!'' Emma said and took a rounded scoop from the soup and put it inside his mouth.

''It's very good, Swan, my throat isn't hurting that much now'' Killian said and Emma smiled.

''I am glad, now it's getting late, you need to sleep'' Emma said while she was covering him with the blanket.

''Will you be by my side when I wake up?'' Killian said and Emma put her hand on his hot chick smiling.

''Always'' Emma said and lied down next to him. Suddenly in the middle of the night she heard a sound…

''No! Swan!'' It was Killian, he was screaming in his sleep. Emma opened her eyes quickly.

''My love, Killian! Are you alright?'' Emma said and that made Killian open his eyes.

''Did you have a nightmare, my love?'' Emma said

''I think so, we were in the Underworld and…''Killian said but Emma interrupted him by touching his chick with her hand.

''Oh my God! Killian! You're fever is very high. We need to call Whale'' Emma said as tears fell from her eyes.

''No, Emma it's very late'' Killian said with a cracked voice.

''You need to take a cold bath, that's the only way the fever may get lower'' Emma said and uncovered him from the blanket revealing their clothes. Killian was still wearing his vest and shirt and as for Emma, she was wearing a black silk nightdress with a low décolletage. She didn't use to wear nightdresses but she wanted to be beautiful for Killian. When Emma and Killian stood up, Emma's arms were around him trying to keep him steady. Emma opened the door of their bathroom and Killian got in and closed the door.

''You're sure you don't need any help? You may pass out in the shower!'' Emma said and suddenly heard Killian's voice…

''I will be fine!'' Killian's voice heard and Emma relieved for a second. She was so worried. When Killian got out from the bathroom, Emma stood up and went to his side.

''How are you feeling now, babe?'' Emma said and touched his wet chick.

''I think , better than earlier, that's for sure'' Killian said and sat on their bed.

'' I called Whale and he said that you will be alright if you take that medicine every morning and every night'' Emma said and showed him the bottle of the medicine.

''You, love are the best medicine'' Killian said and kissed her.

'' I was so worried about you'' Emma said as she was wiping her tears away.

'' Don't worry about me, my love. I am a survivor after all'' Killian said

''If you weren't sick I would have slapped you now. You died in my arms 3 times Killian!'' Emma said

''But now I am not going to leave you again'' Killian said and they both lied down to their bed and slept. In the morning, they both woke up early and Killian took his medicine.

''Let's put the thermometer in your mouth again'' Emma said and put it. Emma smiled when she saw the results.

''Killian, you have 37,7! Oh my love I am so happy that your fever is lower'' Emma said and hugged him with her black silk nightdress, she was a vision in it.

''Aye, my love and when I will be completely well , I want to make love to you in front of this fireplace, God I missed you so much'' Killian said and started fondling her thigh.

''Hey, Slow down. Your fever will get higher if you aren't careful. As for that, I suppose you will keep your promise, right?'' Emma said smiling as she put her arms around his neck.

''Aye, my love. Aye'' Killian said.

''Swan, I am sorry that I ruined your day off, this day was supposed to be a day for us only'' Killian said and Emma smiled.

''Oh, Killian It doesn't matter. I love taking care of you anyway'' Emma said and pressed another small kiss to his lips. When they stopped Emma thought of something.

''I almost forgot. Killian, would you mind being alone for a bit, dad wants me to go to the station for a bit , he said that he found something over Hyde'' Emma said

''No problem, my love. I will be waiting for you'' Killian said and gave her a goodbye kiss. Emma got dressed and left. When she returned, she saw Killian sitting in their living room couch watching Netflix while his body was covered by a blue blanket.

''How are you feeling, my love?'' Emma said and sat near him, she suddenly noticed his eyes, they were now blue and beautiful again.

''Better that ever, love and I start to make fond of this channel of yours'' Killian said

''I am very glad you're alright, Killian'' Emma said and kissed him.

''Me too, love. It appears that I was a survivor enough to win this sickness over'' Killian said and Emma smiled, suddenly Emma's smile turned into an arch one. Emma began to caress his visible chest hair.

''Well, I think that you had promised me something, my love and a Captain always keeps his promises'' Emma said as she was leaning to his mouth.

''Indeed, my love'' Killian said and kissed her passionately. When they stopped Emma though of something.

''My dad wants you to search with him Hyde's file again so, when you will finish I will be waiting for you here, in our home'' Emma said as she was talking with a sexy voice into his ear.

''Sounds like a plan then, Swan'' Killian said, Emma giggled and kissed him again. In the evening, Killian went to the station to search Hyde's file with her father while she in their home was making the perfect romantic atmosphere. She had cooked chicken with potatoes, a recipe her mother had gave her. When she put their plates on the table, she filled their glasses with wine. That was it, the table was ready. After Emma cleaned their home she was ready to dress up and be beautiful for her loved one. She went upstairs and put a black silk dress she had bought after he was back to her arms. It was more like an Enchanted Forest dress. It was a long black strapless silk dress and most importantly it was fitting her like a glove. She put the dress's black gloves too and then she did her hair. After a long time making them, her hair was now curled down and they were falling only to her left shoulder. Her lips were now red as blood revealing her wild beauty. Before he went to search with her father, she had told him to wear his old pirate clothes. They were going to have a proper Enchanted Forest dinner in their home. Emma went downstairs and put candles in every inch of their home but the more were in front of the fireplace. Suddenly, she heard the door opening and she quickly went upstairs. When Killian got in their home with his old pirate clothes, he was astonished by the atmosphere of their home.

''My love, where are you?'' Killian said and closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he saw her climbing down slowly the stairs. Killian was captivated from her beauty. She was climbing down the stairs with this beautiful black silk strapless dress while she was smiling to him with her beautiful red lips and while they were lighting candles on the stairs. When she finally went downstairs, she went to his side.

''Milady'' Killian said and kissed her gloved hand, Emma blushed.

''Will you do me the honor of eating dinner with you, my love?'' Killian said and he kissed again her hand.

''Of course, my Captain'' Emma said smiling. She loved seeing him in his old pirate clothes, after all he was that man when she fell in love with him for the first time. And as she was thinking of that, Killian touched with his hand, her gloved hand leading her to their kitchen table which was decorated as the rest of the home. Killian pulled her chair for her to sit and she did. When he sat beside her, he touched once more her gloved hand entwining their fingers.

''You look breathtaking today, my love'' Killian said

''And you are always my devilishly handsome Captain'' Emma said and took her glass full of wine in her hand.

''To our love'' Emma said and Killian took also his glass in his hand.

''To our love'' Killian said and their glasses touched one another and when they did that they drank from them. They started eating.

''Swan, this is bloody delicious, did you make that?'' Killian said after he ate a bit from the chicken.

''Yes, and thank you for your good words, I never really thought I was really capable of making something without burning it'' Emma said smiling.

''Well, I really want to eat your foods for the rest of my life, Swan!'' Killian said smiling.

''That was the plan because now I will never let you leave my arms again, so you're stuck with my foods and well… me'' Emma said smiling.

''That's everything I have wished for, my love'' Killian said. When they finished eating they sat in front of the fireplace which had flames that they were heating them. They sat on the carpet in front of it where they could feel its heat. Emma put her hand on Killian's chest and smirked.

''It's very hot here, you should probably put off your jacket'' Emma said and Killian put off his jacket. Emma got undressed from her gloves quickly and started caressing his face with them.

''I really want you, my love'' Killian said with closed eyes.

''Then take me, my love. I am yours'' Emma said and Killian crushed his lips on hers passionately. Emma kissed him with every inch of love she had in her heart for him and so did he. When they stopped they were both breathless and Emma's lipstick was hardly visible from his kiss. She started kissing his neck and he did the same. This feeling, while he was kissing her bare neck it was like heaven. When their faces finally meet again they kissed once more. As they were kissing, Emma finally managed to unbutton his vest and shirt, he was now shirtless revealing his perfect toned muscles and his black chest hair she always loved to caress. She had missed his body, god how much she had missed it. And as she was thinking of that while kissing him, he finally managed to find the zipper of her dress. When he undid that, he was caressing her back making the dress to fall on the carpet and when it did he was now kissing her whole body and she did the same. When they finished licking each other's bodies and while he was inside her, they stopped kissing to take a breath. Emma giggled and started licking his closed mouth, then she started kissing only his upper lip and then only his lower, she loved doing that. He did that to her too letting her completely breathless. Killian kissed her nose.

''I love you so much'' He said and kissed her nose again. She loved the way he was doing that.

''I love you too so much'' Emma said smiling as she was crushing her lips on his again.

''Do you want to say something, my love before we head for our fifth round?''Killian said while his hand was heading to fondle her bare thigh. Emma's mouth was like bruised from his mouth. Emma put her hands on his face smiling and answered…

''It's so good to have you back, my love'' Emma said and Killian crushed his lips on hers again fondling her thigh and heading to her breasts. It was going to be a long night to remember. 2 days ago she was grieving his death and now he was back in her arms, that night they were going to show to each other how much they love their hearts have for each other, there was going to be night full of passion and love, a night of true love.


End file.
